1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dishwasher having a machine base, on which a washing container is arranged so as to be capable of being put down in position.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent Specification 36 14 345 discloses a dishwasher of the type mentioned initially, in which a washing container is fastened to a machine base, which is designed as a mounting tub and carries the appliance assemblies and which is preferably made from thermoplastic, on the rear side by means of a tilting mounting and on the front side by means of stays inserted in integrally molded receptacles and fastened to the washing container. This fastening is complicated and therefore expensive.